


babysitting (klaus hargreeves oneshot)

by hiorheyhailey



Category: The Umbrella Academy, tua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 08:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiorheyhailey/pseuds/hiorheyhailey
Summary: klaus babysits a teenage boy. that’s all.





	babysitting (klaus hargreeves oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam/gifts).



“No. Fuck that.” Klaus shakes his head, looking up at the tall coaster towering over both of the boys. “No way Sam. It’s not happening. I’m too sober for that shit.” He swallows, stepping out of line. “You’re such a pussy.” Sam pulls him back into the line, and rolls his eyes. “I’m like ten years younger, and i’m not even scared of it.” Sam laughs lowly, and the two are quiet until they’re up next in line. “How tall is it again?” Klaus asks, staring up at it. “Four Hundred and Twenty feet. Just like four twenty.” Sam laughs. Klaus backs a way a bit, put off by the screams of amusement, and fear, coming from the current riders. “Christ on a cracker Sam. It’s too much. Maybe I should give my spot up.” Klaus laughs nervously. But before he can pull away, it’s their turn. Operators are taking their belongings, and they’re being sat in the front. “I’m either gonna piss myself or throw up or both.” Klaus shakes his head repeatedly, and the bars lock. “Holy shit Sam. Are we really—“ And the ride takes off. Both of the boys are screaming, although one is having fun and the other is scared shitless. 

“When’s it end when’s it end when’s it end.” Klaus screams over and over. Sam laughs, down every hill, through every loop. To him, the ride doesn’t last long enough. To Klaus, he just spent an year on a terrifying coaster.

“Ready to go again?” Sam asks, jumping back in line. “Why did I let your dad convince me to take you to the amusement park. Why?” Klaus shakes his head. “I’ll sit this one out kid. You go ahead.” He sits down on a bench, people watching while Sam waits in line. “It’s gonna wreck.” Klaus years. He turns his head around to see a little girl. “It’s gonna wreck.” She whispers. “Everyone’s going to die.” She laughs. And then she’s gone. Klaus stares at the spot where she had been standing for a moment, and then looks up at the coaster. It looks fine to him. “It’s going to wreck.” He hears again. This time from an old man next to him. “It’s gonna wreck.” He points his cane to the coaster. “Everyone is going to die.” And the man is gone. “What the fuck.” Klaus whispers. “It’s gonna wreck.” He hears from a woman. And then all at once, no voice he can individually recognize, “it’s gonna wreck.” if he could count he’d say hundreds of the dead were yelling at him. Maybe thousands.

“Sam!” Klaus pulls the boy out of line “We’re gonna— we’re gonna ride that!” He points to the ferris wheel. Sam shakes his head. “No way dude. It’s cool if you don’t wanna ride again, but i’m not going to ride kiddie rides with you.” Sam pulls away, and reclaims his spot. “Just— just don’t ride this one yet, ok? I’ll ride it with you later. Before we leave. Just don’t ride it by yourself.” Klaus convinces him. Sam sighs, and follows Klaus to the ferris wheel. 

And during what would have been Sam’s turn, they hear it. Not screams of joy. Screams of pure panic, from everyone. The coaster is screaming itself, and sparks are flying. And then, it runs off track, right upside down. People fall out slowly, the screams getting louder each time someone falls. It’s a slow ordeal, people dying and all. “Holy shit.” Sam mumbles. “Did you know?” He asks. Klaus nods. “Some people mentioned it. That’s why I pulled you away.” He says. 

“Seance, when did you start working with the living?”


End file.
